


Hum Jal Jaayein, Raakh Bachegi

by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Alec Lightwood, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demon Magnus Bane, Demons, Fallen Angel Magnus Bane, Fallen Angels, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober
Summary: Whumptober Day 17 - Dirty SecretAlec Lightwood is an Angel.Magnus Bane is a one of the highest demons, a Fallen Angel.They’re in love.It does not end well.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Hum Jal Jaayein, Raakh Bachegi

No one was there to watch when Alec slipped past the gates of heaven and went down to Earth.

It was a crisp fall down in the mortal world, and Alec flexed his wings as he walked through the forests, feathers brushing against the leaves that had yet to fall as he walked. He wasn’t supposed to be here. Angels were supposed to reside in heaven at all times, but Alec couldn’t bear to. He  _ needed  _ to be here, needed to see his love, be with him for as long as he could before the sun rose again and he had to return to his abode before anyone noticed that he was gone.

The trees cleared a little, and in a clearing just big enough to catch a glimpse of the moon, his wings so black they blended in with the shadows, sat Magnus.

He was leaning back against a tree, sitting carefully balanced on a rock, his face turned up towards the sky. Alec took a step closer, and Magnus turned to look at him, his cat-like eyes shining in the dark.

It was strange, how one’s appearance changed when they fell. Alec could see in his mind’s eye the way Magnus had looked when he was still an Angel, the white of his clothes and wings contrasting wonderfully against his dark skin, the glow in his face and smile every time he looked at Alec.

Even now, as Magnus smiled up at Alec, some of that glow returned to his face, making the clearing just a little brighter. Alec returned the smile and stepped closer, sitting next to Magnus, but not too close. 

“How have you been, my love?” Alec asked, his eyes flicking up to meet Magnus’s, his heart aching just the slightest bit, the way it always did when he came down to meet Magnus.

“I’ve been well,” Magnus said, inclining his head towards Alec. “How about you?”

Alec’s smile widened a fraction. “I’ve been well, too.”

They talked the night away, quiet laughter occasionally ringing out and stirring the leaves to life around them.

Alec was an Angel, and he had a secret. 

He was in love with a demon.

Not just any demon, but the worst of them - a fallen angel.

And he dreaded the day if any of his fellow Angels were to find out.

The memory of Magnus’s falling was imprinted on Alec’s mind like a brand, every waking moment full of the anguish he’d first felt when he heard the news. Magnus was to be cast out of heaven, he’d heard, for daring to speak out against a higher Angel, for raising his eyes. Magnus, always so beloved by all, was suddenly the outcast, the topic of illicit gossip for many days to come. Alec had never believed any of those stories, and one fine day he’d snuck out to hear for himself to hear from Magnus himself exactly what had happened.

Magnus, having sensed his presence on Earth had arrived immediately, looking so different with his charcoal black wings that Alec had to do a double take when he first saw him. Magnus seemed wrecked, standing in front of Alec with faraway eyes and a shifty gaze.

“Why are you here?” Magnus asked him, his voice hollow. “You’re not supposed to see me, remember? We’re on different sides now, Alexander.”

And any doubts that had lingered in Alec’s mind faded away. This was Magnus,  _ his  _ Magnus, and he’d never done any harm to anyone, ever. Alec chided himself for ever doubting him.

“I could never let you go, Magnus,” he said earnestly, and itched to take Magnus’s hand. Instead he stepped closer, and asked, “Tell me, what happened? Why did they throw you out?”

A tiny, derisive smile appeared on Magnus’s face. He looked up, meeting Alec’s eyes, and said, “The sin of pride is more prevalent among Angels than you think, Alexander.”

“All sin is prevalent among Angels,” Alec whispered, and his mind wandered, involuntarily, to the nights he and Magnus had shared together, hands slipping under smooth chiffon and skimming against warm skin, fingers brushing along the feathers of their wings and curling into the hair at their necks. They could never have that again.

“But pride as they say, is the deadliest,” Magnus said, shaking his head. “And when you wound a powerful Angels’s pride…”

Magnus sighed, and Alec nodded. No more words were needed that night.

“You think we haven’t noticed?” the Angel snapped, and Alec nearly flinched. “You think we were all just standing by, watching you sneak out over and over again?!”

Alec just clenched his jaw and said nothing. His nerves were thrumming under his skin, threatening to break free, but Alec somehow managed to appear calm.

“Sire, there must be a mistake-“ said Alec’s mother timidly, but was immediately cut off by the Angel. 

“We make no mistakes,” he said, and then roughly gripped Alec’s shoulder. Alec screwed his eyes shut, and focused on breathing steadily. “This boy has been consorting with a demon, right under our very noses!”

A few gasps sounded from the tiny crowd that had gathered around. Alec ignored them all - the only sound he heard, loud and clear, was the beat of his own heart.

“Will you cast him out, sire?” someone asked.

“And send him right into his demon’s arms?” The Angel sneered. “No. We shall march together, and  _ kill the demon.” _

Alec’s breath hitched, and his eyes flew open.

“And only after will we find a way to punish this boy suitably.”

Alec tried to take in a breath, but it wouldn’t come. All he could think of was Magnus, Magnus,  _ Magnus. _

He had to save him, consequences be damned.

The voices of the Angels around him were dim, muted. Alec stood still, vaguely listened to the calls for blood, the blood of  _ a demon that dared to taint their Angel,  _ and braced himself.

And when the opportunity presented itself, he ran.

“They’re going to kill you, Magnus,” Alec gasped out, his stomach churning as he stared at Magnus’s impassive face. “They’ll  _ kill you.  _ You need to go somewhere, hide from them-“

“Let them come,” Magnus said, his eyes meeting Alec’s with a deft flick. “I’ll be long gone.”

Alec relaxed. “Where-“

Magnus held up a hand to shush him, and then stepped closer.

“I’ll just have to go to the one place they can’t find me,” Magnus said in a low voice, sounding resigned, and Alec frowned.

“Kill me, Alexander.”

Alec’s eyes flew wide open and he stumbled away from Magnus, wings fluttering and trembling like a leaf fighting with the wind. “Magnus!”

“There is no place, no dimension where the Angels can’t find me, Alexander,” Magnus said, a small resigned smile on his face. “And if I had to go… I’d rather it be by your hands.”

Alec stood still, wanting to protest, and was about to when Magnus’s head turned up. 

“They’re on their way,” Magnus whispered, and Alec instantly knew it was true. He could hear the faraway beats of his kin’s wings, several of them flying down to where they stood now.

Alec swallowed down his grief - for himself, for Magnus, for the both of them, together - and took a step closer, his hands coming up to cup Magnus’s face. Magnus took in a sharp breath, and when he looked into Alec’s eyes, his eyes were full of agony.

Alec’s own hands were  _ burning,  _ and from the point where his skin touched Magnus’s, tendrils of flame leapt out, licking at the air. The very nature of Angels and Demons was poison to each other, their very touch a malignancy that could burn.

“If you’re going,” Alec whispered, ignoring the pain that leapt up his arms, leaning in closer to Magnus. “Then I’m coming with you.”

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, the single word almost a plea, and then Alec closed the gap between them, and then they were kissing.

Magnus’s arms went around Alec, pulling them close and pressing their bodies together, and Alec’s hands gripped tight at Magnus’s hair. This was pain like he’d never known before, every single cell of his body splitting open and bursting with fire until his mind was  _ screaming,  _ but by God did he miss this, the feeling of Magnus’s body pressed up against his, the way he kissed and touched and  _ loved,  _ and the pain was worth it, Alec thought, for a few fleeting minutes of  _ this. _

They burned together, their wings, black and white, stretched up high enough to brush the heavens, alight with fire that spurned the forest around them to life. The Angels out for blood cursed the lovers, all of them forced to lay down their weapons, for all they could do was watch and curse. Hell mourned and screamed for their lost leader, and the Earth shook with the power of their fire, and something irrevocably shifted in the universe that day. Nothing would ever stay the same again.

And as for the Demon and the Angel, they reached a better place, one that couldn’t be touched by folly, and were together once again.


End file.
